Conventional braking systems provide direct mechanical linkages and/or hydraulic force-transmitting-paths between an operator and brake control units of the vehicle. Conventional braking systems also add a significant weight penalty to the vehicle itself. Thus, reducing or replacing the conventional braking systems is desirable.
Current industrial trends include reducing a number of overall mechanical components and an overall weight of the vehicle through system-by-wire applications, also referred to as X-by-wire systems. One such X-by-wire system is a brake-by-wire system, which may be referred to as an electronic braking system (EBS). Present implementations of brake-by-wire systems may not to include electrical redundancy vs mechanical redundancy (e.g., duplication of hardware and/or software to account for component failures), fault tolerance (e.g., overcoming undesired events affecting control signals, data, hardware, software or other elements of such systems), fault monitoring (e.g., detecting undesired events), and other security mechanisms to ensure braking.